


Help, I lost my husband

by Sasugaafee



Series: Drabbletober2k17 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Day 1 - Getting Lost Somewhere, Drabbletober, F/M, LeoAnzu, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: He would be a papa soon but that didn't stop him from getting lost in a department store."EARTH TO ANZU! EARTH TO ANZU! ANZU, I'M SORRY FOR BEING SELFISH. YES OUR BABY COULD DRESS AS A BUNNY INSTEAD OF AN ALIEN AND I WON'T PROTEST AGAIN... ANZUUUU SAVE MEEE!!!!!"





	Help, I lost my husband

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Drabbletober in FB : Getting Lost Somewhere  
> Pair : LeoAnzu

It was that time of the month when they should go to the department store to buy groceries and maybe other special stuffs, like new clothes for the soon-to-be-born baby in her 20 weeks pregnant belly.

They've checked the gender of the baby, a boy. Leo smiled as he couldn't wait to see his little prince.

Couldn't wait for the bliss to finally come into their lives.

In the baby clothing store, though, they had an argument. A completely silly argument that made her pouted at him and walked out of the store without waiting for him.

He wanted to chase for her immediately but unfortunately the department store was crowded that day, he didn't manage to catch her. He cursed himself for being childish.

"Anzuuu!!" Leo tried calling her name in between the sea of people but no one's answering. "Grrrr just because we're not in highschool anymore doesn't mean you can ignore my call now, Anzu!!"

How could she move so quickly while carrying their baby? Leo would never understand the mystery of women.

Though rather than understanding woman, he just wanted to understand his wife.

It was in this kind of situation that Leo hoped he had Izumi. He must know what to do right now.

Maybe Izumi would know more about a woman's heart than him, who knows?

".... Oh no, oh shit," he cursed. "I haven't memorized this department store. UWHAAAH THIS DEPARTMENT STORE IS A HUGE ONE, SAVE ME ANZUUU!!!"

Leo just ran randomly when he was searching for her and now he didn't know where's his position. It had been long time since he last came to this place, he also got bad memory for a genius.

How embarrassing, he had become the head of a family, a soon-to-be father, yet he got lost in a department store.

What is he? Twelve? _((yes in scale from one to ten xoxo -Afi)))_

".... Nnnnn... where's the elevator again?"

If he could reach the ground floor then everything would be easier, right? He should just search for the exit in the ground floor. But the problem is, he couldn't find the goddamn elevator.

As he searched, he found the Lost & Found instead. He quickly approached the staffs.

"Excuse me," he said. "I'm losing something, can I make an announcement?"

"Oh sure, sir. Please do."

Leo tapped the mic a few times before inhaling and speaking on it,

"EARTH TO ANZU! EARTH TO ANZU! ANZU, I'M SORRY FOR BEING SELFISH. YES OUR BABY COULD DRESS AS A BUNNY INSTEAD OF AN ALIEN AND I WON'T PROTEST AGAIN... ANZUUUU SAVE MEEE!!!!!"

The department felt almost silent after that chaotic announcement he made. The Lost & Found staffs didn't know what to say, either.

Not long, Anzu dashed out from the crowd and immediately grabbed his arm.

"I'm taking my husband, sorry for the trouble."

She bowed and pulled Leo away from the still flabbergasted staffs.

"ANZUU!!!!!" He hugged her, careful to not give excess pressure onto her belly. "FINALLY!! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER WHEN I CALL FOR YOU??"

"I did hear you, in fact I felt guilty and returned to the clothing store but you're already gone," she explained. "How in the world you got lost in a department store anyway..."

"Ngghh, a part of it was your fault! ... But, most of it was also my fault for being childish, I'm sorry Anzu."

He clung onto her and Anzu patted his head, it was almost as if she had a child already before their first baby is even born.

"Aw, there, there. Don't be grim like that the baby could hear you, you know? What if he thought his papa is a crybaby? Do you want that?"

"I don't!!"

"That's why you should try to look cool for him." Anzu gently stroked his cheek this time, "I'm also sorry for getting mad easily. I will let you dress him in that alien costume you want earlier sometimes."

His eyes sparkled, "FOOOR REEAALL??"

She nodded, "And you guys could do ucchuuuuu together~ that must be so adorable."

"Yes, yes, we all should do ucchuuu together!! Thank you,   
Anzu. I really love you~!!!"

He grinned broadly and she smiled.

"Yes, me too. And this baby too. We love you, papa."

"GHHH!" Leo clutched his chest. It was a sudden attack. "ANZU KILLING WITH CUTENESS IS NOT FAIR!!!"

"Is there any fair way to kill, though??"

"NNNNNN I don't know either??? BUT HEY, DON'T KILL ANYONE."

"By the way, do you want to buy another shirts?"

"What kind of shirts?"

"Well, knowing that you got lost today I'm thinking of custom-ordering something. One with "I'm Anzu" written on it, and the other one would have "If lost return to Anzu" written on it. How about it? Pretty convenient, don't you think?"

Leo widened his eyes.

"That's a brilliant idea, Anzu!! Okay, okay, let's go order it now!"

".... I was kidding, though. Fufu, but seeing how happy you are I think it's not a bad idea~"


End file.
